


Go Ahead

by peachykory



Series: Degrassi Prompts/Drabbles [5]
Category: Degrassi
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykory/pseuds/peachykory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompts/drabbles for the ship Triles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Buying Your Daughter a Racoon Is Always a Good Idea

**Author's Note:**

> For: Titch-The-Eskibro-Bandit

“Daddy, Daddy, I want this one!” Abbey pulled on Tristan’s pants leg while pointing at the baby raccoon in the box. “Kitty pretty!”

“No, honey. That’s not a kitty.” Tristan wasn’t about to buy a raccoon for his and Miles’ toddler. Miles already didn’t want a pet, but after days of Abbey crying - he finally agreed. “The kitty’s are down there.” Tristan turned her in the direction of the kittens, but she wasn’t having it.

“No!” She let out a piercing cry and threw herself onto the floor, going into a tantrum. “Kitty! Kitty! Kitty!”

Tristan hated giving into her, but she really wanted the raccoon. He called the worker over and asked for the price for the little critter.

Once home, Tristan was dreading his husbands return. How the hell was he supposed to explain this?

“Hey, babe.” Miles greeted Tristan as he walked in. He took his shoes and jacket off at the door and walked over to kiss him. “How was the pound? Get a cute, good pet?”

“Uh, yeah. Kinda…” Tristan picked up the raccoon that was wrapped in a blanket and showed Miles. “Cute, huh?”

“It’s… It’s… A raccoon…” Miles would be fuming if it weren’t for Abbey being in the room.

“Do you like it, daddy?” She asked, her eyes wide with excitement.

“S-sure, sweetie.” Miles pulled Tristan to the side, away from their daughter. “What the hell, Tris?”

Seeing Miles all worked up was kinda funny to Tristan. “Just calm down. Have a Kit-Kat. Hell, have a drink.” Tristan kissed his cheek and walked back into the living room, leaving an upset Miles to grumble to himself.


	2. You Came Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayahankypanky asked: "You Came Back"

Miles wasn’t expecting to see Tristan when he opened the door to his apartment. He thought when the other walked out with his bags in hand all those months ago that he really was done with him. Their fights grew worse as the years went on and it was too much to handle.

Tristan eventually left, promising that one day when it was time he would be back. Miles never thought that he actually would.

“Are you going to let me in?” Tristan questioned. He couldn’t blame Miles if he didn’t let him. He was the one that left in the first place.

Miles stepped aside, letting Tristan walk into the all too familiar home. He closed the door behind them and led Tristan to the living room to sit and talk. “You came back.”

Tristan couldn’t read what Miles was thinking. His face was blank, but his eyes were soft and happy. “I said I would, didn’t I?” 

“Yeah… You did.” Miles took Tristan’s hand in his and squeezed it, missing his touch. “I thought I lost you for good.”

“You never lost me, Miles.” Tristan intertwined their fingers, remembering how well they fit together. “You’ll never lose me.”


	3. Have You Ever Wanted To Hate Someone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: "Have you ever wanted to hate someone?"

Miles watched as Tristan unpacked his clothes from their shopping day while chatting away about his recent camping trip with his brother. Miles listened with interest as he told a very exaggerated tale of a bear that supposedly made way into their camp site. Miles never understood how Tristan could be so happy all the time. Miles seemed to suffer with the people in his lives - while Tristan could make up with everyone so easily. It wasn’t like that for Miles. That’s why he had to ask, “Have you ever wanted to hate someone?”

He could tell that Tristan was taken off guard by the question. His face went from confused to thoughtful in a matter of seconds. “I suppose I have.” He answered simply.

That wasn’t exactly the answer Miles was looking for. “I mean, you never really stay mad at anyone for that long, Tris. Haven’t you ever wanted to hate someone? Like, really hate them?”

That seemed to peak Tristan’s interest as he walked over to the bed to sit. Miles let him take his time to think about it, wanting a real answer. After a while, Tristan finally gave him the answer he was looking for. “I guess I learned that you can’t hate someone forever. You have to learn how to forgive no matter how much you don’t want to.”

“Since when did you get so wise?” Miles questioned. He’d never seen Tristan so perceptive before.

“Let’s just say I’ve had to ask for forgiveness a lot and give some to others. Even those I don’t want to give it to…” Miles knew who he was speaking of. They haven’t talked about that incident since it happened that past year. He wasn’t sure if it was the right time and he didn’t want to bombard him with questions.

“So… Wanna model those new jeans for me?” He decided to drop the subject, not wanting to get too emotion on what was supposed to be a relaxing day. Tristan was more than happy for the change of topic and wasn’t shy about striping down to show off his new clothes - the question already forgotten.


	4. I Just Want This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: "I Just Want This."

Tristan pulled away from Miles to take in a breath of air. Being back together with Miles was everything he wanted and now he had it. They were trying to take things slow, but that wasn’t exactly working out how they wanted.

“What’s wrong?” Miles asked. Confusion spread on his face as Tristan sat up and scooted away from him on the bed.

“We said that we were going to take things slow. Your shirt is off and we’re getting pretty handsy. That’s not slow…” Tristan handed Miles his shirt that was at the end of the bed. He wanted to make this time around different for them.

“I have no problem with going fast, Tris.” Tristan sighed. Miles didn’t seem to get it. Going fast could ruin everything again.

“I just want this, Miles.” Tristan admitted, “ And I don’t want to lose it. I don’t want to lose what we have again.”

Tristan felt the bed move as Miles moved over to sit next to him and wrap his arms around his waist to hold him. “I’m not going anywhere, Tris. The two of us,” He motioned his hands between them, “ We’re good. I can promise you that.”

Tristan looked up and smiled at him. The reassurance was good, something he needed. He leaned his head up and kissed Miles, happy that things could go smoothly from now on.


	5. Five More Minutes, Please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff.

Miles walked past his bedroom for the third time that day. He pressed his ear to the door hoping to hear Tristan up and moving around. Nothing. His mother was getting concerned as she kept asking he was awake yet with a concerned look on her face. Miles wasn't so worried. He knew Tristan liked to sleep in on the weekends, but it was already getting close to being two in the afternoon. They hadn't even stayed up that late. 

He pushed open the door, decided he better wake him up now rather than later. He would probably sleep all day if he didn't. "Tris?" Miles placed a hand on his side and shook him back and forth. "Wakey wakey, sleepy head." 

Tristan shoved Miles' hand off him and threw the covers over his head. "Five more minutes, please." He was back to snoring lightly in a matter of seconds. 

"You've been sleeping all night and half the day. Why are you so tired?" Miles sat next to him and leaned back on him. 

"You." Tristan yawned. 

"Me?" Miles laughed. "What did _I_ do?" He asked, already know the answer. Since they've started having sex, Tristan had gotten lazy. He would stay in bed after for hours, only getting up to clean himself up and then lying back down nude. He didn't even bother to get dressed most of the time. Not that Miles minded that last part. 

"You keep working me too hard and it makes me tired. I just need a few more minutes and I'll be ready to go." Miles could hardly make out the jumble of words coming from him. It didn't keep him from trying, though. 

"There's cold pizza in the fridge." 

"Go get me some, then." 

"I can't. You have to get it yourself." Miles stood and threw the covers off. He grabbed Tristan's arm and started to pull him off the bed. 

"Stop! I don't have any clothes on!" Tristan reached out for the sheets to cover himself. "Miles!" 

"Are you gonna get up?" 

"Yes!" 

"Are you gonna stop yelling?" 

"Yeah." Tristan said in a softer voice. 

"Good." Miles leaned down and kissed Tristan. This was his Tristan. The fun and goofy guy that made him laugh at corny jokes and could tell you all the latest celebrity gossip. This was the Tristan he loved more than anything. "You know what? Who could five more minutes kill?" He picked up the blanket and climbed into the bed, letting Tristan get comfy on him before covering them up with the blanket. _"Just five more minutes."_ He told himself and he held Tristan in his arms.


End file.
